The liquid sealed mount includes an elastic main body member forming at least a part of a liquid chamber, a diaphragm covering an opening on the side of the liquid chamber, and a partition member partitioning the liquid chamber into multiple liquid chambers, and is configured to realize high damping and low dynamic spring by producing liquid column resonance by an orifice passage which communicates between the multiple liquid chambers.
At the time when assembling this liquid sealed mount, in an assembly method of piling up type, the elastic main body member, the partition member and the diaphragm are inserted in the liquid one by one into a cylindrical outer cylinder, and the diaphragm is fixed by the outer cylinder, so that all component members are assembled and integrated.
Further, in another assembly method, the partition member, the diaphragm and the outer cylinder are integrally combined outside the liquid, and then, this combined unit and the elastic main body member are integrally assembled, in the liquid (see a patent reference 1).